


Now Die

by Thongchan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Short, purple man brah, sorry if this was short, thought there should be more child readers, vincent is evil and sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Reader, yes you, discover the Vincent is not the guy you think he is after he killed all of your friends. <br/>What happens if he has caught you??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Die

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there should be more Vincent X Child!Reader stories  
> I only seen about 10 or less of them, both here and DeviantART.  
> Kinda short, but yeah.

(Y/N) was running out of the backroom after watching her friends brutally killed by the purple-haired security guard. The child had a bad feeling that the man was hiding something and felt like he might do something, but the child kept quiet to herself until then. She ran down the hall, but fell onto the cold floor hard. Her (e/c) eyes were set on the man who caught up to her and dragged her back towards the backroom, where all the blood were at.

As the man brought her into the room, he threw her against the wall, causing the young child to cry in pain. She watched the bad man grinning widely, the grin that gave her shivers down her spine.

"Mr. Vincent, please...Don't kill me....I won't tell anyone, I swear...!" The child whimpered as the man laughed sadistically.

"I can't let you run out free, girl. Even if you swear to me that you wouldn't tell anyone, children would lie and do it anyway." Vincent then walked slowly towards her as he pulled out his knife.

"Why do you do this?! Why kill all my friends?!" The girl asked as she begin to tear up.

"I find it very pleasurable to kill children. That's all I have to say." He said as he stood in front of the child and looked down at her, still having that creepy grin on his face.

"Any last words, kid?"

The child begin to cry as she looked deep into his purple eyes. "Please, don't kill me...!! Please!!"

"Too bad, kid. I'm going to end your life. You know too much about what I had done to your friends....NOW DIE!!" Vincent brought up his blade and slashed the poor defenseless girl, who screamed in pain. He then stabbed her in the gut, causing the girl to fall down to the ground.

The last thing the little girl heard was Vincent's sadistic laugh, before she closed her eyes and never woke up.


End file.
